


One of These Nights

by snowyxiu



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Past Character Death, Sad, seuldy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyxiu/pseuds/snowyxiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seulgi would be okay, if only she could see seungwan one last time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry pls kill me. im not used to writing angst

Seulgi was not okay. She had been okay at one point in her life, before she lost Seungwan. Before she lost the only girl who ever made her feel loved.

It had been the 13th of October when she stopped being okay. Who knew that a simple phone call could make someone feel so broken.

_"Hello, this is Dr. Cho."_

_"Hello." She did not know why this man was calling from her girlfriend's cellphone._

_"I am very sorry to inform you, but the owner of this phone has gotten into a car crash."_

_Seulgi screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Seungwan! Wannie, can you hear me? Get her on the phone!"_

_There was silence. "The woman is currently in critical condition. I am sorry."_

Seulgi never forgot the sight of Seungwan, who had always been bright and beautiful, laying cold and lifeless on the hospital bed. She never forgot the way her chest stayed still, even as the doctors pumped medicine into her veins. She never forgot the doctors telling her that she needed to leave, because Seungwan was already gone, and she had been waiting for a day already, and there was nothing she could do to save her.

There was nothing Seulgi could do to save the girl that saved her.

She remembered the pretty blue flowers and wreaths, reminiscent of the pretty girl who had once lived. She remembered the picture frame in the middle of the artificially forged meadow; a young girl with a radiant smile, trapped behind a wall of glass. Never to be seen again.

Seulgi could still see the people in black, roaming around the funeral service. She still imagined them walking through her own home, because her mourning for Seungwan never ended.

It never would end.

Seungwan was the only one that made her happy. She was the only one who ever put a smile on her face. Even on the darkest days, Seungwan still managed to shine her rays of happiness into Seulgi's life. She never took it for granted, no, but now that it was gone, she felt as though she had not cherished Seungwan enough.

She had not even had a chance to see Seungwan after their fight.

It was only a small argument, truly. Seulgi had insisted that she could work at a bar, just for some extra money. Seungwan, always looking out for the other's health, tried to convince her that two jobs would just add to the stress of college life. Seulgi had been stubborn. She didn't listen. She yelled at Seungwan, and Seungwan left.

That was the last time she would talk to her.

That last conversation they ever had was an argument. After four years of smiles and singing together and being in love, their relationship ended with a petty argument that Seulgi had started. She could never forgive herself.

Seulgi longed for one more conversation with Seungwan. She wanted to hear her voice once more, even if just for a second. She just needed to know that Seungwan's last words to her were not shouted in anger.

However, she was dead. Gone forever.

"Seungwan, baby... I'm so sorry," Seulgi cried. No one was there to comfort her. "I shouldn't have let it end like that. I could have protected you."

A cool wind brushed against her back, causing her to shudder.

_Seulgi._

At the sound of that voice, quiet as it was, she rolled out of her bed, hitting the floor.

 _Seulgi,_ the voice whispered again. The voice was all too familiar, and she knew who it belonged to.

"I'm not dreaming. I know I'm not, right?" Silence. "Seungwan," she whispered.

_My love._

She watched in vague horror as her bedsheets were rustled, and a hand reached over the side. A few more seconds and that beautiful face which Seulgi had so longed to see, although wavering and a bit transparent, appeared with a smile.

"Seungwan!" Seulgi screamed. It was unclear as to whether she was terrified or ecstatic. "Y–you..."

_Quiet, baby. You look like you've seen a ghost._

"Are you...?"

The girl on the bed smiled. _I've been wanting to see you. Come back._

Countless questions stormed through Seulgi's mind, but she pulled herself back upon the bed before asking any. "How are you here?" was the first one.

 _I am a ghost. My body is still buried away, but I can still come see you._ A transparent tear made its way down Seungwan's cheek. _I've missed you, baby. I am so sorry._

Seulgi covered her mouth as hot tears hit her own cheeks. "I have missed you so much, you don't even know, Seungwan. I haven't gotten over loosing you. It—It's terrible." More and more tears came, so many that Seulgi thought she might never be able to stop them. However, she felt a cool breeze, that same cool breeze from before, and a light pressure wrapped around her. A hug from the girl she had wanted to hug the most. Her hair was rustled and the cool air that had hugged her disappeared. "Seungwan...come back."

That soft voice. _Baby, I'm still here. Actually, I never left, ever since I died. I've been watching you wherever you go._

"I love you," wailed Seulgi.

_I love you, too._

"Don't turn invisible again."

 _I won't._ A chuckle.

"Seriously. I've been wanting to see you and talk just for a little while. I've been so broken inside."

The cool wind blew again. _And how do you feel now?_

"I feel like I'm going to be okay."


End file.
